goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
PFFR Productions
Background: PFFR (pronounced P-F-R) is an electro-rock band formed in 2001 and based in Brooklyn, New York, whose members are composed of Vernon Chatman, Alyson Levy, Jim Tozzi, and John Lee. As of 2008, they have only produced three LP's and one EP that is only available through download. As a TV "production company", they have only produced Doggie Fizzle Televizzle and Wonder Showzen along with comedy shows for the cable network Adult Swim. 1st Logo (2005-present) WARNING: Due to the logo's crude, disturbing imagery, photos and videos of this logo will not be allowed on the site. Also, DO NOT look up the video if you are prone to epilepsy. Nicknames: "PFR", "Miiii amoooor", "Creature from Hell/of Doom", "Weird Thing", "Odd Thing","What did I just see?!?!?" and "The Reason I'm Skipping the Ending Credits of Doggie Fizzle Televizzle" Logo: Against a white BG, we see a very crude drawing of an apple-headed creature with a toothy red smile and a big nose, which is wearing a top hat and a collar and also has a large blue worm coming out the left side of his head. The lower half of this creature has his skinny little legs in a squatting position and a face on his buttocks that appears to be spitting blood. Gray bars are shown on both sides of the screen, with "PFFFR", in red, written on them. The logo rapidly flashes in and out of view. Trivia: This creature is the "mascot" for PFFR's 2005 EP Chrome Ghost. FX/SFX: The flashing. Cheesy Factor: This logo is off the charts. Everything is extremely low-budget and looks like it could've been done on Microsoft Paint in about 2 minutes, not to mention the very questionable drawing! It looks like a 6 year old drew the creature, despite how violent it is. Music/Sounds: A voice saying "PFR" (it says it in an extended tone, resulting in the voice saying "Peeeeee Efff Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr", although it kind of sounds like "Miii amoooor".) in a weird "burpy" voice. A disoriented bubbling noise is also heard. Availability: Uncommon. Can be found on Doggie Fizzle Televizzle, Wonder Showzen, Xavier: Renegade Angel and Delocated. It was also seen on the pilot of The Problem Solverz called "Neon Knome", which was going to be an Adult Swim show before Cartoon Network picked it up as a children's series. Editor's Note: High to nightmare, in absolutely no part to the very scary drawing, weird voice, inappropriate subject matter, and flashing which in return has frightened many and has likely caused seizures. This could possibly be one of the most shocking logo designs ever, but the scare factor is somewhat lower for those used to the design. 2nd Logo (2016-present) Logo: We see the famous color bar screen with the text "P F F R" on it with "PRESENTS" under it. Above it is a fast-forward indicator. The entire thing is static. FX/SFX: The static. Cheesy Factor: This looks like it was made in 5 minutes. Music/Sounds: 3 beeps, with each increasing in pitch. Availability: Appears on the start of M.O.P.Z. episodes. Scare Factor: Low to medium, the static sounds might get to some, but it's much tamer than the 1st logo. Category:Intro Logos Category:Closing Logos Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Debut Logos in 2005 Category:2005 Logos Category:2016 Logos Category:Logos